Contradição
by mondayblues
Summary: TRADUÇÃO de Contradiction. Coma Narcissa. Você tá absurdamente magra. Não, você tá gorda. Você é linda. Feia. Inteligente. Burra. Você é a maior contradição que existe, Narcissa. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Não, dessa vez nada é meu. Nem a história. Os personagens são da J.K.Rowling e a história, "_Contradiction" ,_ é da autora _rainbowishprincess_. O original está em inglês, mas a tradução (ah! Pelo menos alguma coisa!) é minha.

**Contradição **

A vida é perfeita.

_(Não, não é..)_

Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeitamente incrível.

_(Mentirosa.)_

Você ama sua vida.

_(Despreza sua vida.)_

Ah, Narcissa, como você é covarde. Você já não sabia disso? Covarde, não tem força física ou mental para lutar contra seus problemas. Com Lucius você é ainda mais submissa. Ele é mais velho, mais sexy e ele te ama. Mas, acontece que...você não o ama. Mas você tem que. Porque ninguém mais te ama. Mas, afinal, o que é amor? Quem se importa. Finja! Você é maravilhosa; Linda. Dá uma olhada no espelho, Narcissa. Veja seu reflexo naquele lindo e reluzente espelho. Ninguém chega aos seus pés. Você é a mais bela e a mais admirável, Narcissa Black, e você sabe disso.

Deixe que ele te toque. Vamos. Deixe que seus dedos magros e gelados a toquem de modo desagradável. Mais do que apenas desagradável. Na verdade, é um modo gelado e torturantemente sensual, que devia ser bom, mas só a deixa arrepiada. Feche os olhos, Narcissa. Solte-se neste êxtase. Crie um mundo apenas seu. Fale que você ama o Lucius, mesmo que seja uma mentira. Durma entre os lençóis dele e não chore até conseguir dormir. Com a cabeça no travesseiro e tudo absolutamente escuro, tente dormir. Esqueça da respiração dele e finja que você está na sua própria casa.

Coma Narcissa. Você tá absurdamente magra. Não, você tá gorda. Você é linda. Feia. Inteligente. Burra. Você é a maior contradição que existe, Narcissa. Sabe o que mais você é? Inútil. Entre as mil vozes que tem na sua cabeça, você ouve a mais apreensiva. Você é fraca. Blacks não são fracos. Você não devia ser chamada Black, Narcissa Black. Você é uma vergonha para a família.

Chore, Narcissa. Você fica tão bonita quando você chora. Chore até não poder mais, porque suas lágrimas são salgadas, perfeitas. Você, não. Apenas suas lágrimas, o que sobrou da sua desgraça.

Por que você é tão triste? Você nem ao menos merece a felicidade, Narcissa. Você se chama Narcissa é, portanto, vaidosa e egoísta. Você devia ser mais doce, mas mais azeda. Beije Lucius, ame-o. Odeie-o. Tema-o.

Faça com que ele seja feliz, Narcissa, senão ele fará aquilo que ele já fez uma vez. Você não o ama do jeito que devia, mas, mesmo assim, aproveite e pegue aquilo que você puder, porque ninguém mais vai te amar.

Seus olhos são azuis, seu cabelo é loiro e sua pele é branca. Você parece um anjo, mas se comporta como o diabo. É irônico. Se é que você sabe o que "irônico" quer dizer, já que você é tão burra. Patética, analfabeta. Ninguém vai te querer. Os caras que te olham? É só por causa da sua beleza, Narcissa. Eles querem seu corpo, não você. Mas você já está acostumada mesmo a dar seu corpo. Vadia. Você se vende para qualquer um disposto a lhe comprar, você é realmente confiante de si, tão insegura. Eles te usam, te abusam e te jogam fora até que outra pessoa sinta pena de você. Outra pessoa te olha e você aceita porque por uma noite, pelo menos, você estará entre os lençóis de outro e alguém vai querer você. Não só Lucius, mas alguém. Até que na manhã seguinte ele desaparece e no dia seguinte você o ouve contando todos os detalhes da sua noite para os amigos.

Vamos, lute, Narcissa. Continue fraca. Você já é boa nisso.

Você é assim.

_(Você pode mudar.) _

_Você sempre será a mesma._

_( Você vale mais do que isso.) _

_Você é inútil._

Você devia parar de respirar de uma vez, Narcissa. Você está apenas gastando nosso oxigênio. Eu te odeio, Narcissa. Você é um fracasso. Tua mãe te odeia e teu pai, também. Ninguém faria nada por você. Ninguém nem ao menos sentiria sua falta.

Vai. Se mata. Não, não. Porque você não merece a oportunidade de fugir. Lute contra seus problemas e quem sabe alguém te amará. Mentira. Ninguém te ama. Faça o que for e mesmo assim todos continuarão com a mesma opinião à seu respeito.

Se você tiver filhos eles serão tão problemáticos quanto você. Tão azedos? Você é azeda? Claro que é. O tempo inteiro. Quando alguém tenta conversar com você, você apenas os insulta e se tranca no seu quarto. Eles até tentam, mas você os rejeita. Patético, Narcissa. Você não tem salvação.

Deixe que o Lucius te pegue e te faça dele. Ele a pegará e fará com que você sinta aquilo que você deve. Dor. Ele te ama, narcissa. De um jeito estranho e doloroso, mas é amor mesmo assim. Você nem ao menos merece o amor dele. Grite com ele. Grite até que ele te force. Fale que você o odeia até que ele te machuque e te diga a verdade sobre o amor. Você nunca soube o que amor quer dizer. Você conhece a dor e o desespero, mas não a felicidade.

E você sorri? Claro que sim. Quando você sorri ninguém a vê, mas quando você chora todos a notam. Você não chora, você sorri porque você não precisa da atenção deles. Você realmente a quer, deseja, mas não precisa, de fato. Você não precisa de nada, exceto a dor. Dor que te lembra que o mundo é real.

Crie um mundo só seu junto com a sua dor. Mas acho que ele já cria dor o suficiente.

Eu te odeio Narcissa Black do fundo do meu coração. Dê mais olhada no espelho. A glória de sua beleza. A única coisa que você tem.

Eu sei que eu estou falando sozinha!

Não Lucius. De novo, não!

_(Faça-me gritar.)_

_Você é perfeita de qualquer jeito._

_(Você é imprestável, inútil e baixa.)_

Eu estou bem, juro.

_(Você não é nada.)_

**ººº**

**A/N:** Minha primeira tentativa de tradução de uma oneshot em inglês para o português. Eu escolhi essa porque é um estilo bem diferente do que é usado na fanfic em português e porque eu sou apaixonada pela história! My special thanks to rainbowishprincess!

Review?! Queria saber o que acharam da tradução e da história em si.


End file.
